Hugo Friedkin
Hugo Friedkin is a character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Corporal Hugo Friedkin is a member of the CIA operating under Project Blackwing. After turning in his superior officer Col. Scott Riggins, he becomes the new head of the operation. Biography Early life Hugo Friedkin had been part of the US army reserves, and attained the rank of Corporal."Dirk Gently Recap As Told By Dirk" on YouTube Season 1 (A Completely Lost Dog) Assignment to Blackwing Friedkin was reassigned from the provisional branch of the CIA to work under Colonel Scott Riggins on Project Blackwing. At the beginning of the Spring case in 2016, Blackwing had surveillance on Dirk Gently (Project Icarus), conducted by Riggins and the newly assigned Friedkin. Having not read any of the briefing material, and being immune to the repeated explanations, Friedkin was confused about the reasons and nature of this surveillance and protection detail, frequently acting in an inappropriate fashion. On Day 1, Friedkin was with Riggins in a car outside the Ridgely building, watching Dirk in Todd Brotzman's apartment and then leaving the Ridgely. Friedkin took aim at Todd and shot, against Riggins' direct and repeated instruction not to. The bullet missed Todd, who had bent down to pick up Dirk's dropped stress toy at the exact moment, penetrated the ceiling, and killed Men of the Machine cult member Ned, who had been watching their captive Farah Black in the apartment above Todd's.Horizons Subject contacts On Day 4, Riggins briefed Friedkin, explaining Project Blackwing and their new mission to directly contact Blackwing subjects and retrieve them, an order that Friedkin dedicated himself to. That night, they confronted Dirk Gently in the entry hall of the Ridgely. Friedkin immediately tackled Dirk to the stairs, in the belief that "He was escaping." and had to be ordered to release him. After a short conversation Dirk left. Friedkin asked if he should get him, but was told not to. Friedkin then emphatically affirmed the belief that they would get the subjects eventually, and the necessity thereof.Rogue Wall Enthusiasts Later on, both prepare to confront the Rowdy 3, Riggins reiterating the need to stay back and not to engage them unless ordered to. They find and approach the Rowdy 3, but the latter surprised them and dragged Friedkin out of hiding, mock-beating him up until Riggins got them to stop to talk with him. Friedkin escalated the situation by taking Amanda Brotzman hostage. Showing more restraint, the Rowdy 3 removed themselves from the situation. Amanda bit Friedkin, was dropped by him and escaped.Very Erectus Friedkin was interviewed by Wilson on the attempted retrievals of the free Blackwing subjects. He professed frustration with Riggins' approach to the mission, stating he had suggested a more direct, agressive approach but was denied. This mindset pleased Wilson.Very Erectus Promotion in Blackwing This resulted in Friedkin being promoted to the command of a fully reinstated Project Blackwing, replacing Riggins. He was given all necessary clearances, authority, personnel, and $80 million dollars to do the job. His first responsibilites as new head of Blackwing were to handle the cleanup of the Spring case and the retrieval of the free former Blackwing subjects. The cleanup of the Spring case took the form of a purge where all related material and people were either seized or removed. The Spring Mansion and the cult's base at the Seattle Zoo were burned down, all Men of the Machine were to be killed. During the sacking of the Seattle Police Department, whose Police Chief had been a cultist, Friedkin shot Detective Estevez, first on impulse, and after villain-monologuing at him, shot him some more on purpose, presumably killing him.Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things The retrieval of free former Blackwing subjects was implemented as well, which at least in some cases involved heavily armed personnel. Friedkin personally went to collect Dirk Gently, and found him at a diner. Supervising Blackwing Friedkin supervised the retrieval and subsequent testing of Projects Icarus, Incubus, Moloch, and Alpha at a Project Blackwing facility. The monotony of the job, with nothing 'cool' happening, was frustrating to him. About two months after initial capture, he started talking to Dirk Gently, and was offered to inspect Project Alpha by Lieutenant Assistent. Ken inadvertently inspired him to expose the projects to each other, starting with putting Dirk in Moloch's room.Space Rabbit ...Fans of Wet Circles ...Two Broken Fingers ...The House Within the House Being usurped ...Girl Power ...Little Guy, Black Hair ...Trouble Is Bad Friedkin ambushed Dirk and Mona in Project Moloch's cell and held Dirk at gunpoint, but they persuaded him to help them in their objective to get Moloch through the portal to Wendimoor to end the threat of the Knights. Once at the portal in Project Incubus' cell, Friedkin was skewered through the chest by Lord Triangle Badevil with his scissor sword, who in tun was shot by Ken. Ken tried to prevent them leaving, Friedkin held him at gunpoint in a stalemate so the others could escape and fulfill their mission. Afterwards Ken pushed Friedkin into the portal before it closed.Nice Jacket Friedkin woke up, uninjured in a dark space (the "backstage of reality"), with his eyes changed to blood-red Mandelbrot sets on black irises. Staring at the lights above, he said "Now I get it". Character Friedkin is extremely dimwitted and easily confused. He is highly impulsive, acting spontaneously without thinking, often in an aggressive fashion. Together with his lack of conscientiousness and his carelessness, this makes a volatile and dangerous mixture, while also causing people to underestimate just that. He is thus vastly underprepared to do his jobs, lacking the knowledge, skills, and temperament. He is unable and unwilling to educate himself, prepare, read briefings and mail, do paperwork or any other sort of necessary 'boring' chores. His stupidity and lack of preparation often result in actions inappropriate to the situation; often this takes the form of unnecessarily aggressive action causing injury and destruction, often to innocent people. He proclaims a desire to be in charge, but is overwhelmed and bored by the reality and responsibilities of the situation. Hugo fancied himself a "good guy", up until his confrontation with Dirk and Mona in the season 2 finale, which at least momentarily made him realize some of the extend of his idiocy and bad choices, which allowed the two to talk him into "doing the right thing" by aiding them in ending the invasion. Behind the scenes *Hugo Friedkin is portrayed by actor Dustin Milligan. *In season 1, Friedkin's military rank is given as "Corporal" in dialogue, and "Sergeant" in credits, but he can be seen wearing the ranks of a captain. Appearances *Season 1 (BBC America) **Horizons **Rogue Wall Enthusiasts **Very Erectus **Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit **Fans of Wet Circles **Two Broken Fingers **The House Within the House **Girl Power **Little Guy, Black Hair **Trouble Is Bad **Nice Jacket Notes *Friedkin uses "cinnamon" as a safeword.